supermanfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One (User:Nicholsy)
Season One is the first Season of the animated series Superman:Man of Steel by Dave Nichols. Episodes * “Last Son of Krypton” Scientist Jor-El and wife Lara of the planet Krypton predict that their planet will explode due to the after effects of the civil war with General Zod so decide to send their only child Kal-El away to Earth after the science council dismissed their prophecy. * “Toys are Us” A now grown up Kal-El going under the alias Clark Kent emerges in the arctic and forms the Fortress of Solitude where he learns his origins and then heads to Metropolis to become Superman disguised as a reporter whom his first battle against is the bank robbing Toyman and his machines. * “Metallo” Lex Luthor finds the weakness to Superman and plans to trap the Man of Steel in a specially built room lined with a kryptonite laser that weakens Superman when in the room and plans to destroy him so he can achieve his evil plans. * “Metallo” Using the remaining chunk of kryptonite, Lex decides to make a robot with a mission to infiltrate Superman’s life and then terminate it. It is made out of a new alloy called “Metallo” and he kidnaps Lois to attract Superman’s attention before coming together in battle. * “Solar” When the yellow sun begins having solar flare activity, Superman’s powers have adverse affects with him sometimes going into over drive with his powers and sometimes going into under drive where he doesn’t have any powers which he has no control over, while Metropolis’ villains exploit this. * “Project 3235” After stealing some of Superman’s blood, Lex Luthor completes his army of super soldiers and releases them onto the streets of Metropolis organising the civilians into groups of different means and it is up to Superman to stop them which proves to be tough as they possess his powers are getting closer to being 100% complete. * “From Home Part 1” When Brainiac comes to earth in search of the Crystal of Knowledge, he comes across Superman and straight away realises the connection between the two so stalks Superman and works out he is Clark Kent so kidnaps Lois aboard his Skull ship in orbit around earth and takes control of earths technology and tells Superman to come for Lois. * “From Home Part 2” Brainiac beats Superman for the whereabouts of the Crystal of Knowledge but is unable to get it from him so goes to earth to search for it and comes across the Fortress of Solitude and begins downloading the knowledge. Lois breaks free from the ship and frees Superman who destroys Brainiac’s ship and goes to stop this old enemy in a battle throughout the Fortress. * “Orbital Effect” Astronaut Hank Henshaw is working on the international space centre when a piece of Krypton is on course to hit earth and he tries to stop it using a high tech suit and takes a direct hit and both fall to earth. Superman rushes him to a special hospital but can’t remove the suit and blames Superman and realises he has obtained powers similar to Superman and seeks revenge. * “Underground” Lois and Clark go to report on a illegal underground fight club for super beings and when they are captured, Clark is forced to fight for his life as well as to save Lois’ without revealing himself to be Superman. * “Reboot” “Project: 3235” is rebooted with enhanced super soldiers with kryptonite blood and Lex is intent on using them to destroy Superman in an earlier version of the revenge squad. * “Prisoner Part 1” Lex is searching throughout space using one of LexCorp’s high tech telescopes and comes across a Phantom Zone portal which he fires a nuclear laser at and inadvertently sets free General Zod, who hasn’t aged a day. Zod realising his power flies to earth and comes across Superman seeks active revenge. * “Prisoner Part 2” Realising that he cannot defeat Superman, Zod flees to the Fortress of Solitude to get some assistance and frees Ursa and Non from the Phantom Zone. The trio then seek revenge on Superman and then plan of converting earth into New Krypton and conclude in battles throughout earth nearly beating Superman until he gets assistance from an unknown alien source. Category:Fan series